


Flora

by LucyMaxine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Love, Rebuilding bonds, Sister Bonds, coming home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyMaxine/pseuds/LucyMaxine
Summary: Set after the movie. Just when the Goldsteins thought life was getting back to normal, well as normal as it can be when you're friends with Newt Scamander and No-Maj Jacob and Grindlewald being held inside MACUSA, the President brings someone to MACUSA the sisters would rather wish stayed in the past...their sister Flora. She is tasked with an assignment from the President that could unleash things that nobody could have ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is already posted on my fanfic.net account but I finally have got an AO3 account so posting it on here. JKR owns everything except Flora Goldstein and Lucianna Picquery. Hope you enjoy this first part.

2 days after New Year-

There had been an obvious change in Newt and Tina after their first kiss at New Year. There was also immense sadness creeping in again. Newt was due to go back to England within the week and neither wanted it to part from each other but they knew it would happen, especially as MACUSA we're still unaware of Newt’s extended stay in New York.

“Teenie you know he has to go,” Queenie told her sister, “and before MACUSA realise that case is still in New York.”

“I can't just let him leave! Get out of my mind Queenie!” Tina said, clearly frustrated with her younger sister being inside her mind, “I have to go to work and then I'm meeting Newt. And no I'm not covering for you again. I'm an auror again now,” she told her sister before grabbing her coat and putting it on and heading out of the door. Queenie sighed before getting ready to head to work via Jacob’s bakery.

Tina was walking to the MACUSA building lost in her own thoughts, as she always seemed to be, when she walked into someone.

“Oh I'm sorry,” she said instantly going to steady the other person, “Newt! I thought we said for you to stay inside.”

“I know but I'm blending in and being a tourist before I leave,” Newt told her. He sighed as he was met with the Tina Goldstein stare that he had grown to notice and love. He looked around before pulling her into a side street and kissed her softly, pulling her close.

“Don't think a kiss is going to get you out of trouble,” Tina said between kisses before hearing voices nearby . She instantly pressed a finger to his lips as the voice of the real Graves drew closer. Newt suddenly felt himself being apparated by Tina before Graves could discover them.

Tina gained her barings and quickly pushed Newt inside Jacob’s bakery and into the back where Queenie was helping Jacob as usual.

“We nearly got caught by Graves,” Tina explained, I just apparated us here…it was the first place I could think of.” She was blushing as she tried to block her sister out of her mind.

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein!” Queenie giggled before finding herself being pulled from the back and then out of the bakery by Tina. She was going to make sure Queenie actually went to work and made it to her desk for a change, instead of sneaking off-road the bakery and staying there. The truth was whizzing around in Tina’s mind. They both knew the bakery was being watched but Newt would be able to blend in as a helper there. The second part of the truth was she wanted to spend time with Newt but she didn't because of the impending departure of the Magizoologist.

Queenie attempted to throw a stop that reminded Tina very vividly of when they were children.

“Nice try Queenie,” she said, “but you're going to work. End of story.” Queenie just sighed as she saw the MACUSA building appear before her and Tina. The older sister pulled her wand slightly out of her pocket before she and Queenie entered the building. She escorted Queenie to the Wand Permit Office before heading up to the Major Investigation Team.

“Ah there you are Goldstein,” cane the voice of Serephina Picquery as Tina walked in, “whatever your Mr. Scamander used on Grindlewald is holding well. He's still safely detained deep within MACUSA. Bit basic for you today but we suspect that some sort of creature is wreaking havoc in Central Park.”

“Yes Madam President,” Tina said before heading off.

Newt was happily helping Jacob in the bakery. He actually blended in quite well. Of course he loved seeing his creatures in bread form, it made him smile. The case was securely locked in the back as he grabbed some freshly baked bread from the oven and laid them out in the shop like Jacob had showed him. His thoughts drifted to Tina and he wondered what she was investigating today.

“Hey lover boy!” Came the voice of Jacob, “I'm waiting on those things in your hand.” Newt blushed before passing the baked goods to Jacob.

“Ah. I'm thinking about Queenie too so I can totally understand how you feel there mate,” Jacob said, “I mean not in that way yet…”

“I'm guessing you know about last night then,” Newt said.

“It doesn't take a genius to know you both are tripping around each other again where the bedroom is concerned,” Jacob said, “however you may need to be careful what you're thinking about when Queenie is around,” he smirked before heading off to serve some customers.  
Mercy Lewis, Newt thought. He'd have to have a word with Queenie for sure. She couldn't be allowed to discover what he really thought of Tina.

The same auror had arrived at Central Park and was currently unaware of the chaos that was throughout the park. She walked further into the park and saw the chaos that had been wreaked. She wondered if a creature had caused it and she quickly apparated to the bakery, soon returning with Newt and his case.

The Magizoologist looked around before beginning to walk around. 

"You were right to bring me here. I think there is a creature here but it's not one of mine.”

“Can you capture it?” Tina asked.

“Yes I can,” Newt said, “but please stand back as I'm not sure how the creature will react.” Tina nodded and retreated into a corner and watched as Newt prepared to entice the creature towards the case.

Tina could only watch as Newt did a weird dance, well it looked weird to Tina, but she knew Newt was calling the creature to him. She watched and eventually she saw a large creature, certainly larger than the Erupent in Newt’s case, appear from nowhere. She heard Newt encouraging the creature towards the case. The creature suddenly turned and looked at Tina before beginning to charge at her. Somehow she managed to apparate to the other side of the case causing the creature to turn and charge at Newt and herself.

Newt picked up the open case and pushed Tina behind him and Tina was terrified but she wasn't going to let it show.

“Newt!” She called before gasping as the case sucked the creature inside before it collided with them.

“I had it all under control,” Newt said turning to Tina.

They quickly repaired everything before hearing footsteps. Both looked at each other before stashing their wands away. Serephina Picquery came into view with her usual auror escort.

“What is Mr. Scamander doing still in America?” She asked.

“He's just helped me capture that creature,” Tina told the President before looking at her fellow aurors and saw a familiar face that she hadn't seen in almost 8 years, her youngest sister Flora. She looked at Picquery, “what is my sister doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So another round of updates. Thanks to everyone who has read this and my other fics on here.
> 
> LM xx

Flora-Part 2:

There was clear tension and Flora soon found herself stood next to Madam Picquery, her wand still in her hand.

“I will ask you again. What the hell is my sister doing here?” Tina asked, “I never wanted to see her again…” she said before quickly pulling her wand out and blocked a non-verbal spell that had clearly just been shot at her. Flora had her wand raised. She clearly was the one that had just tried to hex her sister,

“Trust me Porpentina, the feeling is very much mutual.”

Eager to avoid an all-out duel between Tina and Flora, the MACUSA President stepped between the two of them,

“Wands down Goldsteins,” she said but neither was making the first move. Newt walked closer to Tina and rested a hand gently on her arm,

“Tina…she won’t do anything. Lower your wand,” she said using his free hand to make her look at him. Tina looked into his eyes before lowering her wand and then turned and saw Flora lowering her wand. The President looked at Tina,

"My office now with Mr. Scamander and you’d better bring your sister,” she said before disapparating. Tina watched as Flora perfectly mirrored Picquery’s actions and she wondered how her sister had managed it before grabbing Newt’s arm and his case and apparating to MACUSA.

Flora was already sat with the President’s office by the time Newt and Tina arrived with an extremely confused looking Queenie, who’s eyes widened as she saw Flora,

“What is she doing here?” she asked, her light, airy tone nowhere to be found as she sat down.

“That is what I’m going to explain once everyone is sat down,” Picquery said.

“I don’t care. I want her gone!” Tina said.

“Sit down Goldstein,” the President said.

“I am sat down!” Flora and Queenie said at exactly the same time before they looked at each other.

Tina knew she wasn’t going to win so she sat down with Newt,

“Queenie! Flora! Out of my mind now!” she said slamming her hands down on the table.

“Right that’s enough!” came Seraphina Picquery’s voice, “I know this isn’t going to be popular but it’s happening. Flora has been showing advanced magical ability ever since she started at Ilvermorny. As a result of this she has finished her studies early and has been fast tracked through the auror system and starts in the Major Investigation Team tomorrow morning.” Tina totally exploded at that,

“You what? Is that even possible?!”

“I’m not thrilled about working with you either,” Flora said, “but Madam Picquery wants me here so here I am.”

“Surely that’s not allowed,” Queenie said, siding with Tina of course, “you can’t just do that!”

“I am the President of MACUSA and everything has been followed to the letter,” Picquery told Tina and Queenie, “she has the skills and abilities that we need and don’t forget who is being detained here. Flora will be working with you Goldstein senior. End of story.”

Silence fell properly for the first time in the office. Newt was watching Tina and Queenie while Flora shifted uncomfortably in her seat,

“Queenie just stop! I can read your thoughts too. Remember? Guess blood means nothing,” she said. This caused Newt to turn his attention from Tina and Queenie to Flora. She was so different to Tina and Queenie, a little firecracker, a bit like Tina though.

“Oh and one last thing, Flora will be returning to the apartment,” Picquery said.

“No way!” Flora and Tina said.

“Calm down Flora,” Picquery said softly knowing that keeping Flora calm was crucial, “you don’t have to like or even talk to them but I need you to stay there. I can keep an eye on you there.” Flora sighed and looked at the President,

“Fine OK. Can I go now?”

Once the three sisters were outside, Queenie headed off to find Jacob and the President had asked Newt to stay behind meaning Flora and Tina were alone.

“You have no right to be here!” Tina said.

“I’ve worked hard and been just like you. I can’t help it if my magic is advanced for my age!” Flora said, “You haven’t cared about me since I started Ilvermorny!”

“Just get your things and go to the apartment.”

“You’re not my mum!”

“Flora Eliza Goldstein! Do as I say now!” Tina shouted before walking off. Flora just stared wishing she could have hexed her sister.

Madam Picquery waited until the noise had died down outside her office before turning to Newt.

“I thought I told you to get that case out of New York,” she said.

“Well it took a few days to sort out a passage back to England,” Newt replied, “but you need me now.”

“What are you on about Mr. Scamander?” the President asked confused, “why would MACUSA need you?”

“Because, from what I can make out, this family feud means that you could lose two of your best aurors. I can get through to Tina. I can talk to her.” Picquery seemed to think,

“What about Flora?” she asked after a while.

“Flora’s a younger version of Tina so if I can get through to Tina then I can get through to Flora somehow,” Newt replied, “I know I can get through to both of them. It might take time but I can do it. I’ll even leave my case here if I have to, but I think you know that I’m the only one that can get through to the both of them.”

Silence once again fell on the office and Newt shifted in his seat as he waited for an answer.

“Ok Mr. Scamander you can remain in New York but there will be conditions. The case stays in the Goldsteins’ apartment under protection and restrictions charms placed by the oldest Goldstein and if the case is taken outside the apartment then I am to be notified personally,” she said after a while, “oh and you can tell the middle Goldstein that I know all about the No-Maj regaining his memories.”

“They wouldn’t do anything stupid. He did help capture all the creatures,” Newt replied, defending Jacob.

“Very well but I’ll be keeping a close eye on you all,” Picquery finished before dismissing Newt.

Tina and Flora had made it to the apartment building and, after speaking to Mrs. Esposito, they entered the apartment and Flora looked around and saw how much things had changed since she’d left for Ilvermorny.

“Go and get yourself sorted before Queenie arrives with Newt and Jacob,” Tina told her.

“Who are they?” Flora asked, determined not to move until she got an answer.

“They are friends of mine and Queenie’s. Now go to your room. Mercy Lewis! Get out of my head!” Flora shifted uncomfortably on her feet,

“Sorry,” she mumbled. The two looked at each other.

“What did you just say?” Tina asked.

“Sorry I’m related to you,” Flora said coldly watching Tina before seeing the older witch pull her wand out. Flora pulled her wand out quickly and held hers in her hand. Sparks were flying from the tips of the wands and neither was going to move. Tina waved her wand to get Flora to move towards her room. That was clearly a mistake as Flora shot a non-verbal spell straight for her sister and soon the two were shooting minor hexes at each other, the hatred coming out.  
The door suddenly flew open and neither heard Queenie performing the summoning charm as their wands flew out of their hands and neatly into Queenie’s,  
“What on earth is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March everyone! Spring will finally be here soon and I can't wait! The UK is currently in the middle of a deep freeze and it's actually snowing and setting. My hours at work will start to increase soon so I'm working on getting as far ahead on updates as I can. Big thanks to everyone reading this. 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> LM xxxxxx

**Flora-Part 3:**

 

Flora and Tina were still so in the moment that they hadn't realised Queenie had arrived and their wands had been confiscated.

“Can't believe I'm doing this,” Queenie mumbled, “Porpentina Esther and Flora Eliza!” and finally she got the response she wanted as both sisters looked at her, “right now you are both looking at me care to explain what is going on her?”

“Care to explain who those two are first,” Flora said, “I want to know who they are before anyone moves.”

“No Flora,” Queenie said, “and, until you both calm down, your wands are confiscated.”

“You can't do that!” Flora said before Newt quickly pulled Flora away from her sisters.

“What are we going to do? Tina and Flora can't be around each other this fired up,” Jacob said.

“I'll take Tina down to the case if you two can handle Flora,” Newt said, “I need to talk to Tina anyway.”

“I can handle Flora,” Queenie said before Jacob took over holding Flora as Newt and Tina went down into the case.

Jacob only let go of Flora once Newt and Tina were safely locked inside the case by Queenie.

“Flora don't argue for once. Please just go to your room and calm down,” Queenie said. Jacob wondered how Queenie could be so calm.

“Not until you tell me who he is,” Flora said.

“Not until you've calmed down. Now go to your room please.”

“You're not my mum,” Flora said.

“Just go to your room please,” Jacob said and, to his surprise, Flora headed to her room slamming the door behind her.

Queenie sighed and sat down at the table before Jacob sat down beside her.

“Care to explain what is going on here?” he asked.

“Flora is the youngest of us three. Teenie and I were glad when she was set up with her family as we'd never have to worry about her again,” Queenie explained, “yes we were all at Ilvermony together but we didn't associate with Flora. In fact we disowned her. She stayed with the foster family after I started Ilvermony and then attended the school and stayed with them during the holidays. She's a Thunderbird like Tina. Without Flora around Tina and I were finally able to get over our parents’ death and make a future together. Flora was never meant to come back.”

Jacob sat next to her in silence for a while before turning to her,

“What did Flora do that was so bad?” he asked.

“Jacob please, I don't want to talk about it, at least not today.” Jacob nodded,

“Then I won't push you to answer, at least until you're ready to answer that question.” Queenie turned to Jacob,

“Thank you honey,” she smiled.

“How can you be so calm?”

“Because if someone doesn't those two will kill each other. That's how much Tina hates Flora.”

“And you?”

“She's still my sister but I can't forgive her for what she did.”

Flora was laid on her bed. It still had the same sheets on from when she first left for her care family while Tina and Queenie had been in their lower years at Ilvermorny. She couldn’t believe that her sisters hated her so much after all the years that had passed. She held back the tears and thought about everything that had happened.

Tina was sat on the steps to the shed with the Niffler on her lap. Newt was feeding the creatures while she calmed down. For once Pickett wasn't with Newt. He was sat on Tina's shoulder. She was calming down as she watched Newt feeding the animals, the case seemed to be providing her with the calmness she needed. She wanted her wand but knew that Queenie was the only one calm enough to handle a wand.

“You calmed down now enough to talk?” Newt asked as he suddenly appeared beside her.

“I don't know who I want to blame more. Madam Picquery for not talking to me about all of this or Flora,” Tina sighed.

“I don't think you can blame Flora. It seems like Madam Picquery is the one that orchestrated all of this.”

“You don't know what Flora did, the hurt she caused me and Queenie.” Newt sighed,

“When will you say what she did?”

“When I can even bring myself to speak about it,” Tina said before clearly going into her thoughts again, stroking the Niffler’s back as Newt wondered what was going on with Tina and Queenie and Flora. He watched Tina with the Niffler and smiled before feeling Pickett nipping at his hand. He looked at the Bowtruckle and let him climb into his hand before heading over to the Bowtruckle tree with Pickett. 

“Newt!” Tina called after a while and waited until she could hear the sounds of rushing feet in her direction.

“What is it?” he asked. 

"I've just figured something out,” Tina said, “I think I know how the President has been keeping an eye on Flora. I heard something back at Ilvermorny…”

“What was it?” Newt asked interrupting Tina.

“I heard from someone that she was staying with someone who had the surname Picquery. She was there the day Flora was chosen to be a Thunderbird.”

“So you think that's how she's been keeping an eye on Flora?” Newt asked.

“Lucianna I think her name was. Maybe I can ask Flora. I need to know the answer.”

Queenie knocked on Flora’s door and opened it, noticing that her younger sister hadn't even started unpacking the few things she had.

“Anything you particularly want to eat?” she asked.

“Strudel,” Flora replied and the older witch sighed before heading out of Flora’s room.

“Honey can you go and check what Newt and Tina are up to and let them know that I'll be making dinner soon,” Queenie said to Jacob who nodded and headed over to the case.

He unlocked the case and knocked on the case and listened before hearing footsteps and Newt carefully opened the case.

“Queenie's wondering how much longer you'll be as she's doing dinner.”

“We’ll be right up,” Newt said before disappearing again.

Flora came out of her room and looked around to see Queenie making dinner and the other three already sat at the table talking. She went and sat in the seat that was obviously either hers or Queenie's but furthest away from Tina. The older sister watched her younger sister before the food arrived at the table, followed by Queenie.

The atmosphere was tense but Flora and Tina had both calmed down but Flora was barely saying a word. In fact Newt couldn't remember Flora even uttering one word. He wondered how someone could be so firey one minute and so quiet the next.

“Flora?” Newt asked, “who did you stay with during the holidays while you were attending Ilvermorny?” He knew he had to ask as Tina wouldn't.

“Oh a witch called Lucianna Picquery took me in. I'm not sure if she's related to the President or not. She took me in when I was 8. Queenie had just started Ilvermorny…” she said before stopping as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Tina was furious and Queenie could see this and read both sisters’ thoughts. Seraphina Picquery was going to have a lot to answer for in the morning. That was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks and Bombshells as Flora and Tina's tempers fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So with the way my hours are at work over this weekend it's easier for me to update today. So who's excited about CoG? I spent the next three hours watching and squealing at everything that was coming out of the fandom after the trailer came out. Can it be November already?

**Flora-Part 4:**

 

Everyone was laid in their beds that night, the beds that Tina and Queenie had made appear from nowhere were in the living area. The two men were fast asleep but Flora just laid in her bed unable to sleep and Tina and Queenie were unable to sleep as well.

“Teenie? You awake?” Queenie asked.

“You already know the answer to that Queenie,” Tina sighed before turning to face her sister, “you can't sleep either?”

“No I can't,” Queenie said, “how can anyone after that bombshell? What does Picquery think she's playing at?” Tina sighed and sat up,

“That's exactly what I'm thinking,” she said, “I can't believe she'd do something like this when she know how we feel about Flora. I don't even count her as a sister anymore.”

“Neither do I but she is related to us whether we like it or not,” Queenie sighed, “do you really think that Picquery’s sister was the one who looked after Flora.”

“We’ll find out tomorrow.”

Flora was now sat up as she wanted a drink of water but, in her haste to get away from Tina, she'd forgotten to grab a glass of water. She found her wand and did a silent spell and the tip of her wand lit up. She rose from her bed and let her eyes adjust to the light before walking slowly out of her room and looking around. She could make out the beds that Newt and Jacob were sleeping on and she began to carefully and slowly move between the beds and she eventually made it to the cupboard, retrieved a glass and carefully made her way to the sink.

She was just filling up her glass with water when she heard a noise and suddenly saw the tip of an illuminated wand next to her and she gasped and dropped the glass causing it to shatter in the sink. Flora swore under her breath before hearing footsteps. Newt waved his wand and flora found herself in the doorway of her room before watching as Tina and Queenie appeared and Jacob sat up. 

“What is going on?” Tina asked before spotting Flora, “what did you do?”

“She did nothing. I was getting a glass of water and she asked me to get her one,” Newt said, “her asking made me drop the glass.”

“Yeah sorry. I didn't mean for him to drop the glass and wake everyone up,” Flora said.

“Just repair the glass and then get back to bed,’ Tina said before looking at Flora, “ just go back to bed Flora.” Flora knew better than to argue and head back into her room and Tina and Queenie went back to theirs and Jacob settled back down.

Flora was just laid on her when Newt walked in with the glass of water.

“Here you go,” he said softly as he placed the glass on the small table, “I just saved you from another Tina battle.”

“Thanks,” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She then felt him sit in her bed.

“They will come around. You'll see,” he said before leaving.

The next morning and Jacob had left for the bakery and the witches were barely saying anything to each other. Well Tina and Queenie were talking to each other but were ignoring Flora, who was just getting ready. She wasn't even worrying about breakfast and was focusing on getting ready for her first day at work. Newt was watching and could see that there was clear tension between the sisters. He couldn't think, of course, or else Queenie or Flora would be able to read them.

Eventually the four made their way to MACUSA and Newt headed off to meet someone he'd arranged to meet while the Goldsteins headed up to the Major Investigation Team. None of them was saying a thing to the others.

“Goldsteins you really need to crack a smile before you make it snow,” Red said before Flora glared at him and he soon stopped talking before the elevator came to a stop and the three got out.

Madam Picquery was waiting for them when they walked into the office.

“What is the middle Goldstein doing here?” she asked as she spotted Queenie.

“We want answers and you're going to give us them,” Tina said, “and we are refusing to work until you give us them.”

“Do we really have to do this now?” Picquery asked.

“No answers, neither of us are working.”

"Do you realise that we need everyone working and not picking petty arguments?” came a voice that Flora instantly recongnised. She looked up and saw Lucianna Picquery stood there.

“Who are you?” Tina asked the witch.

“Lucianna Picquery,” the witch replied, “guessing you're Flora’s older sisters.”

“She hasn't been in years,” Tina said, “so what is going on?”

“We want answers,” Queenie said looking over at Flora, who looked very uncomfortable as she read everyone's thoughts. Seraphina sighed, knowing Tina and Queenie were serious about their threat,

“Very well then. Sit down,” she said and paused as they sat down, “when Queenie was accepted into Ilvermorny there was the obvious issue about what would happen to Flora. I was aware of the situation as MACUSA knew about you three living on your own so I asked Lucianna to take Flora in as she lived close to the school so could keep you all together…”

“No for us it was a chance to get rid of her. She should have died!” Tina said before she could stop herself. Flora had heard but seemingly had been searching the President’s mind and had extracted the informations he required and slipped out of the room.

“I will not be hearing that!” Lucianna said, “so I officially became her guardian and when Flora was 9 she started showing magic beyond her age so I called Seraphina out and the professors of the school looked at her and permitted us to let her have a wand and she began prep for Ilvermorny. Not much happened. She went through Ilvermorny and did auror training alongside standard studies. We've kept her away from MACUSA for now but with Grindlewald everything changed and Flora is needed here now.”

“So you've been favouring her from the start?!” Tina said standing up, “that's so unfair and wrong! What about Rapport’s Law?”

“We were allowed to do it. And we were expecting you to care for your sister!” Lucianna said, “not abandon her at the first chance you got!”

“She is the our parents died,” Queenie said calmly, “we will never forgive her for that. Now I have to go to work,” she said before getting up and leaving.

An awkward silence filled the room before the President turned to her sister.

“Both Goldsteins and I need to attend a meeting,” she said.

“Flora’s already gone. She left after hearing this one saying she should be dead,” Lucianna replied. Seraphina’s eyes widened before she nodded and headed off to the meeting with Tina,

“Goldstein if I hear one flicker of you and Flora duelling on the job there will be consequences. Am I clear?”

“Yes Madam President,” Tina said, clearly still half angry and half seriously unhappy about the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is thrown in at the deep end with Grindlewald. Can the 17-year-old get the Dark Wizard to trust her enough to share the reasons why he did what he did? Or will this open the door to events that could change lives forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is later than planned! Blame working over Easter. Enjoy xx

**Flora-Part 5:**

The meeting was fully in session and everyone had something to say about recent events, everyone that is except Flora. The youngest MACUSA auror was quietly listening and taking notes on what was being said. She was hoping that no attention would be brought to her as she could tell what everyone was thinking. The thoughts that were strongest to her were Tina’s and she looked at her sister; she still couldn’t understand how her sisters could hate her so much after so many years apart.

She suddenly looked up as she felt everyone’s eyes on her and looked in the direction the faint voice was coming from.

“Sorry Madam President. Did you say something?” Flora politely asked.

“Yes I did Flora. We need someone who hasn’t faced Grindlewald yet to go and have a talk with him. There are serious security questions that need answering,” The President said, “you are the only person he hasn’t met yet so it has to be you.” Flora was clearly thinking about it, noticing all eyes were on her.

“OK I’ll do it, for MACUSA,” she said finally. She really did have the same loyalty traits as Tina, “although I don’t know what good it’ll do. I can at least try though.”

“Absolutely not,” Tina said, “I would not let a 17-year-old anywhere near the darkest wizard of the age.”

“Oh so suddenly you care about me now?” Flora said before she could stop herself.

“No Flora, I don’t care about you. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t let a 17-year-old anywhere near him.”

“All precautions will be in place,” Madam Picquery said, “and myself, Graves and Lucianna will be extremely close by. It’s Flora or we have a major security problem Goldstein.”

“Fine,” Tina said, “but I am coming too.” The President just nodded before carrying on the meeting.

After the meeting had finished and, before she could change her mind, Flora, along with the Picquery sisters, Graves and Tina were heading deep into the heart of MACUSA where Grindlewald was being held.

“I am not going in there with any protection spells. You want him to give me the answers then I need him to trust me,” Flora said.

“But…”

“No buts Lucianna,” Flora interrupted before gathering her thoughts and closing off her mind. She took one look at Seraphina and Lucianna before heading inside the room.

Flora looked at Grindlewald for a moment before she saw him look up and smirk.

“You’re new. I haven’t seen you before.”

“Never mind that,” Flora said, “I need to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I am alone and have no protection spells on me.” The wizard looked like he was thinking about what Flora had just said,

“How can I trust that you are telling me the truth with the protection spells?” Flora walked around to his side of the table and could see where the Swooping Evil entrapment held his arms in place.

“Stand up,” she said, “and walk towards me. If I have any protection spells on me then you won’t be able to get near me.” Again the young auror could see the wizard thinking about it before he rose from his chair and began to walk slowly over to her. She held her breath before he stopped, his face inches from hers before she looked into his eyes gasping slightly and then the two sat in their seats again.

“What do you want to know?” he asked.

“You mean you want to talk to me?” she asked.

“Well yes as you were telling the truth about the protection spell so I will answer two questions.” 

At his words a thousand questions flooded Flora’s head,

“Why choose Percival Graves to impersonate?” she asked.

“Because I knew I needed a high ranking MACUSA official,” Grindlewald replied, “if I was going to be able to track down the Obsurial undetected then I needed someone with all security privileges. Flora listened and wrote down what he was saying.

“Yes but you didn’t kill him…”

“No because once my task was done I was going to go back to Europe and leave the real Graves to pick up the pieces.

Flora continued to write down what he was saying before looking up and noticing that he was leaning across the table.

“You have one more question for today, but I will answer more questions tomorrow,” he smirked, “but only you.” Flora nodded before looking him in the eyes,  


“How much of MACUSA’s security details do you know?” she asked, knowing it was one of the most critical questions that needed answering.

“All of it. Percival Graves had clearance everywhere. I know everything about every department,” he smirked, a chill in his voice, “right that’s all I’m going to give you for today.”

Madam Picquery was the first to reach Flora after she’d left the interrogation room and she instantly noticed something in Flora’s eyes.

“I’m going to take Flora to my office so we can discuss things. Graves and Lucianna start sorting out new security procedures immediately and Goldstein go to your desk and stay there,” Seraphina said before heading quickly off with Flora.

“What the hell were you playing at? You didn’t know he wasn’t going to hurt you,” Seraphina said once she and Flora were seated in her office.

“I had to get him onside, get him to trust me…I…I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. I could see it in his eyes,” Flora said, “anyway I got the answers to two of the key questions. He didn’t give away a lot but I’ve got more out of him than anyone else has and I’ll go back tomorrow.”

“Flora….”

“You’ve got a way in. It has to be me. There is no other way, Seraphina…”

“What do you mean when you said you knew from his eyes he wasn’t going to hurt you?”

“He wasn’t going to lay a finger on me. That thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.”

“Legilimens skills?” Flora nodded,

“Kept mine closed off but got bits from his. Now get the next two questions ready for me tomorrow.”

Tina had naturally disobeyed the President’s orders and was currently in the Wand Permit office leant against her sister’s desk.

“So you think he’s trying to gain some sort of control over Flora already?” Queenie asked.

“Yes. He looked into her eyes quite a few times but it was hard to see what was going on,” Tina said, “she was so cold and detached. It was like her emotions had been left outside.”

“We will have to keep an eye on her for security, just in case he does,” Queenie said, “I want nothing to do with her but what choice do we have?”

“None,” Tina sighed.

“All we can do is watch and see how this turns out,” Queenie said, knowing it was the worst situation they could be in, and yet that was the situation they were now in. The whole of MACUSA in the hands of a 17-year-old witch…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireworks continue, Flora thinks about the task she's been set, Tina is reluctant to reveal why Flora left them as orphans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and update more regularly on here to catch up with my fanfiction.net account so updates will hopefully be weekly until I've caught up!  
> Enjoy!!

**Flora-Part 6:**

The atmosphere was rather tense at the Goldsteins’ that night as Tina filled Newt and Jacob in on the day’s events. Jacob, of course, was asking all sorts of questions while Newt just silently listened. Flora was over by the window pretending she wasn’t listening when she really was. Queenie was dropping in and out of everyone’s thoughts, except Flora’s.  


Clearly her Occlumency had improved considerably since the last time the two had seen each other one day in the corridors of Ilvermorny during Queenie’s last year.

“So your sister has to keep asking this Grindlewald questions until he’s answered them all?” Jacob questioned, making sure he understood what Tina had told him.

“She’s not our sister,” Tina said quickly, “but yes that is what she has to do. The future security of MACUSA is in the hands of a 17-year-old.”

“You make it sound like you don’t think I’m capable,” Flora said suddenly, “it’s me or the questions don’t get answered and then who knows what could happen.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea leaving our fate in your hands,” Tina said, “the President is rather relying on you.”

“I know but I can do it,” Flora said, “and clearly Madam Picquery thinks I can or else she wouldn’t have even risked sending me in there with him.”

Tina sighed, she knew that Flora was right but that didn’t ease her fears. If Grindlewald was able to kidnap a highly skilled auror then Flora could easily be overpowered. She thought about what Madam Picquery had told her about what Flora had told her and wondered if Flora was right, that she was the key to unlocking Grindlewald.

Queenie went and sat with Jacob as Newt headed down into the case with Tina. Flora just sighed and headed off to her room, knowing she wasn’t wanted. She went and laid on her bed and thought back to the interview with Grindlewald and the few seconds that their eyes had connected. She knew that she had gasped when she shouldn’t have done so. She was there purely to gain knowledge that the dark wizard had obtained while impersonating Graces. That was her job but she couldn’t help wonder what his life story was and how he became so dark.

Tina was in the case sat on the steps leading to the old Thunderbird enclosure.

“So the President has been lying to you,” Newt said as he attended to the Occamy.

“Newt, just leave it. I don’t want to talk about Flora or anything,” Tina said and Newt put the Occamy back into the nest and headed over and sat down by Tina and took her hand in his.

“I won’t mention it again,” he said before using his free hand to push a stray lock of hair behind Tina’s ear and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Tina slowly began to relax and kissed him back.

“Thank you Newt,” Tina said softly, “it’s a lot to handle right now.”

“I know things will settle down and she won’t be here forever. The President will probably take Flora back once everything has settled down here and you and Queenie can carry on as normal,” Newt said looking at her.

“She’s the reason us three ended up as orphans…”

“Why?”

“I was just getting over it and then she showed up and now all the feelings have resurfaced and old wounds have opened up again.” Newt just pulled Tina close and held her tight.

“How do you feel about Flora coming back?” Jacob asked Queenie.

“I’m not sure. I do forgive her but it’s always been me and Teenie and I’m not about to back down on that,” Queenie said, “it’s hard to know what is the right thing to do. I mean she is our sister but, if Tina can’t forgive her, then I can’t say that I do out loud.” Jacob turned and looked at her,

“Because it’s always been you and Tina? You want to remain loyal to Tina and protect the bond you have?” Queenie nodded,

“Flora hasn’t been in my life since I was 11 so I don’t feel like I own her anything. I owe Tina everything. If it wasn’t for her then we wouldn’t be together now…”

Flora had appeared from her room and grabbed her coat.

“Where are you going?” Queenie asked as she stood up.

“Out. I’m not stopping here,” Flora said, “I’m not wanted anywhere,” she added heading to the door.

“You can’t go out. Remember what Madam Picquery said,” Queenie reminded her.

“I’m an auror. I think I can take care of myself,” Flora said before heading out of the door and disappearing.

“What are you going to do?” Jacob asked.

“Nothing. Tina would go crazy again and Madam Picquery will find out anyway and deal with Flora,” Queenie answered, “now let’s go and join them in the case.” Jacob smiled and nodded before Queenie went and made some cocoa and the two headed down into the case, Queenie having put a spell on the cups so the cocoa wouldn’t spill everywhere.

Newt looked up as he heard the shed door open and saw Queenie and Jacob walking towards him and smiled.

“Cocoa?” she asked before passing a cup to her sister.

“Thanks Queenie,” Tina said, accepting the cup, “we were going to come back up soon anyway.”

“It’s ok,” Queenie said, “I wanted to come and see the creatures anyway.”

“Where’s Flora?” Newt asked.

“In her room,” Queenie said and Jacob remained silent, remembering what Queenie had told him.

Tina could tell that Queenie wasn’t telling her something but she decided not to ask as she didn’t really want to know the answer. She just smiled and wrapped her free arm around Queenie’s waist.

“We are going to have to tell Madam Picquery about Jacob but I get the feeling she already knows but is waiting for us to say something.” Queenie looked at Tina,

“But what if she says he has to be obliviated again?”

“I don’t think she will as Jacob could have said something by now but he hasn’t. So we might be ok this time,” Tina answered.

“I wouldn’t do anything to compromise your safety,” Jacob said, “you are all my friends and I will do whatever it takes to prove myself to the President.” Queenie smiled and nodded before the four of them sat in silence and listened to the sound of the creatures, Queenie wondering why Flora was disobeying orders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is discovered missing, Tina is furious, Newt reveals the President knows about Jacob. A revelation about Grindlewald's capture is also revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up with my fanfiction.net account so fics will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Once I've caught up then I'll revert back to my normal schedule. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to everyone reading this.
> 
> Lots of love xxxxx

**Flora-Part 7:**

The next morning arrived and Tina was furious as always. Flora wasn't awake and, when she'd gone to see why the teenager wasn't up, she'd discovered Queenie's lie and that Flora had left the apartment before Queenie and Jacob had entered the case.

“You do realise Madam Picquery is going to hex me,” Tina said as she looked around at Queenie, Newt and Jacob.

“Is it possible she's already at MACUSA?” Newt asked, “working away already.”

“Maybe but she's not meant to leave the apartment on her own,” Queenie said as she sat down.

Newt watched Tina and could clearly see the frustration on the oldest Goldstein’s face.

“I know this is hard and clearly complicated…”

“Understatement of the year,” Tina mumbled interrupting him.

“But she is your sister,” Newt continued.

“No she's not,” Tina said, “I need to get to MACUSA and hope that the President hasn't discovered Flora has disappeared.”

Flora was already at her desk and had arrived before the sun was barely in the sky. She had waved her wand and had changed her clothes at some point between leaving the apartment and arriving at MACUSA to find out the latest on Grindlewald and catch up on what had been going on since she'd left the previous day. She sighed as she looked around before looking at the New York Ghost that had already arrived on her desk.

“Flora?” a voice asked from nowhere making the young auror jump in her seat.

“Miss Picquery,” Flora replied before getting out of her seat and standing up straight, “good morning.”

“What are you doing here already?” Lucianna asked.

“Getting a head start on the day’s jobs and preparing which two questions I need to ask Grindlewald,” Flora told her, “well there are still a lot of questions that need answering and I need to figure out which are the next two important ones.”

“You also need to rest and start obeying the rules,” Lucianna said, “yes Seraphina knows about you leaving the apartment late last night and she's not happy at all.” Flora sighed,

“I just had to get out and get some air. None of them want me there anyway. That's the truth Lucianna. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work that requires my attention,” she finished before sitting down again and looking at some papers on her desk. Lucianna sighed and watched before leaving the auror office and heading straight to her sister’s.

Newt was walking to MACUSA with Tina.

“Oh the President knows about Jacob,” he said suddenly remembering causing Tina to stop walking and look at him.

“And you're only just telling me this?” she asked, “when did she tell you this?”

“The day Flora arrived. I forgot to tell you with everything going on. It just slipped my mind,” Newt said shrugging his shoulders and looking down at his boots, “she said she's not going to act on it but if the Statute of Secrecy is broken she'll come after us all.” Tina sighed before carrying on walking towards MACUSA with Newt racing to catch her up.

“Come in!” Seraphina Picquery called as she heard a knock on her door. She didn't look up as she heard the door open and close, “care to explain yourself Miss Goldstein?” she asked before looking up and seeing her younger sister stood there, “sorry about that Lucianna I thought you were…”

“She's already behind her desk working,” Lucianna said, “yes she was at the apartment most of the evening and then left and ended up here at some point. She says they don't want her there.”

“They may not want her there but it's the safest place for her. Mr. Scamander is working on a way to bring them back together. That's the reason I allowed him to stay in America,” Seraphina explained, “if he can get through t the oldest Goldstein then he'll be able to get through to our Flora.”

Back in the auror office and Flora was so engrossed in her work she hadn't heard Tina and Newt arrive.

“When did you arrive?” Tina asked, but Flora didn't hear as she was still engrossed in her notes. Tina sighed and went over to Flora’s desk and slam,ed her hand down onto it hard. It had the desired effect as Flora jumped in her seat and looked up at Tina.

“Oh hi,” Flora said, “can I help you?”

“What do you think you're playing at? Leaving the apartment when you know you're not meant to? Disobeying the President’s orders.”

Silence filled the office before Flora broke the silence,

“You're not my mother so stop acting like you care,” she said.

“Excuse me? I don't care if I'm your mother or not. I should be hauling your butt to the President’s office…”

“That won't be required Goldstein number 1,” came the voice of Seraphina Picquery causing Flora, Tina and Newt’s heads to whip around towards the door where the President and her sister had just entered.

“Madam President I was about to bring Flora to you,” Tina said quickly.

“Well never mind Goldstein. I decided to come and find you both,” the President said, “yes I know all about Flora leaving the apartment and I also know where she went.” Flora’s eyes widened,

“You've been following me?” she asked, stunned.

“I've got a watch on all of you,’ the President said before Flora just looked at her before grabbing her notebook and heading out of the office.

“Can you even do that?” Newt asked.

“I can when two of my best aurors are threatening to hex each other,” was the reply, “I also assume Goldstein that Mr. Scamander has informed you that I know about the no-maj. I am also assuming that Flora doesn't know anything about the events when the creatures escaped.” Tina sighed,

“No Madame President. I avoid talking to her unless it's necessary and it's nothing to do with her. She wasn't present when those events took place.”

“The screen of light that prevented Grindlewald escaping was created by Flora. Yes she was there that night, disguised naturally but she was there and he would have escaped there and then if she hadn't forced a change of direction from him. She deserves to know the truth.” Tina quickly regained her composure after learning that Flora had been present at Grindlewald’s capture,

“I must get on,” was all she said before going over to her desk and looking through some paperwork.

Meanwhile Flora was heading towards the heart of MACUSA and another interview with Grindlewal. She had informed the team in charge of detaining the dark wizard that she was on her way and had received a message saying the wizard was ready to talk to her again. So she had headed to the elevator and was heading down to the high security detention area wondering why he only wanted to talk to her. What made her so special to him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and tempers fray, Flora begins to feel trapped and begins to get sucked into Grindelwald's secret plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit due! I remembered I was updating every week for a but on here! Hope you're still enjoying this!  
> LM xxxx

**Flora-Part 8:**

Flora had been hours and even the President didn’t know where she had gone until one of the Grindlewald detention team arrived upstairs and let slip that Flora was alone with the dark wizard and that was how Seraphina Picquery had learnt Flora’s whereabouts and she was not happy.

“Who’s idea was it to let her go down there alone?!” she had shouted before Lucianna rested a hand gently on her sister’s arm.

“She must have gone down there after learning about you having someone trailing her,” Lucianna said, “she did disappear rather quick.” Seraphina sighed before going and looking at the work on Flora’s desk.

Tina had walked back into the auror office and saw the President stood there.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“No Goldstein you can’t,” Seraphina replied, “but I do know where your sister has gone.”

“Who? Queenie? So do I,” Tina replied, “she’s still behind her desk.”

“No your other one.” Tina just sighed,

“She is not my sister. She hasn’t been since Ma and Pa died. So don’t ever call her that again.” Seraphina sighed,

“She is still your sister whether you like it or not and you’d do well to remember that.”

“Why have you got people watching us?” Tina asked.

“Because of your sister and the no-maj and then Flora arrived and it’s turned into a full time arrangement,” Lucianna answered, “and with the Statute of Secrecy on the line that won’t change anytime soon.”

“Why make her stay with us? She’s more yours than a Goldstein.”

Before either of the sisters could answer the door opened and Flora walked in with an arm full of notes. She stopped when she saw Tina and the Picquery sisters looking at her clearly in the middle of something.

“Sorry,” she said going to walk out of the office.

“My office please Flora,” Lucianna said and Flora just nodded and carried on walking out, not even looking at the three witches as she left.

Tina waited until Flora’s footsteps had died down before tunring and glaring at the President.

“She should be with you! Not myself and Queenie! And as for having someone tailing us all, that’s just wrong. As if we’d risk exposure.”

“Remember that you exposed yourself and no-majs had to be obliviated,” Seraphina said, “and you still have the bracelet on.”

“Which is ridiculous!” Tina spat as she tried to remain calm, the last thing she needed was another demotion when she’d only just regained auror status. She clenched her fists and looked at the President again.

“I will do whatever is deemed necessary for MACUSA’s security. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go and have a talk with the other firecracker,” the President finished before walking out of the department, her coat swishing behind her.

Flora was stood looking out of Lucianna’s office window thinking about her latest conversation with Grindlewald when she heard footsteps approaching. She just carried on looking out of the window and thinking , watching New Yorkers walk by unaware of the building’s double use. She didn’t turn around when the footsteps stopped.

“Goldstein,” Madame Picquery said and Flora didn’t move, “Flora!” she said and finally Flora turned around to face her.

“Yes Madam President?” Flora asked.

“What were you thinking? Going down there alone! He’s the most dangerous dark wizard ever and you went down there alone!”

“He’s not going to hurt me! I just know that he won’t,” Flora said, trying to remain calm, “he’s different around me.”

“How do you know?” Seraphina asked.

“I just do ok? I just do.”

The President just sighed and thought.

“Stop trying to prove yourself to them. They’re your sisters and they’ll come around eventually. I know them both better than I think they do.”

“No they won’t. Well Queenie is clearly torn between me and Tina, but appears to be siding with Tina which is not a surprise really,” Flora sighed, “I’m just going to be the best auror I can be despite the fact that people seem to loathe me. I don’t want to stay at the apartment anymore. Can’t I cut out one problem and come and stay with you?”

“Absolutely not,” Seraphina said, “call it a lesson in tough love and you have to stay there.” You wouldn’t understand why and even your sisters don’t even know why.”

“For the last they’re not my sisters!” Flora said, the anger beginning to rise inside her, “they’re just some people I’m forced to live with!” The papers that laid on Lucianna’s desk were beginning to rise and blow around.

“Calm down Flora,” Seraphina said quickly, “you seriously need to calm down.” She took a brave step and moved closer to Flora, unsure what the young witch would do as she already knew Flora’s magic was just as powerful, or even more than her’s. “Flora come on, calm down please. I know the situation isn’t ideal but it will work out in the end.”

Flora wasn't even trying to calm down. She was just so wound up with the situation she was in. The sheets of paper were whirling around Flora in a paper tornado and Seraphina was trying to calm Flora down still but unable to break the paper tornado.

“Flora stop!” came a voice and Lucianna rushed into the room and stopped as she saw what was going on. She pushed her older sister back out of the way and approached Flora, “Flora calm down,” she said softly, “look at me…” she said reaching an arm through the swirls of paper and resting a cautious hand on Flora’s arm and the young witch finally looked at someone.

There was a tense few minutes as Flora didn't seem to calm down but she didn't appear to be getting angrier. Eventually the papers fell to the floor and Flora fully became aware of Lucianna and focussed on her. She rubbed her head and went to walk out of the office but Lucianna grabbed her and held her close. The young witch didn't respond or anything. She was barely thinking straight.

She suddenly pulled away and walked out of the office and headed into the toilets before collapsing in a heap on the floor. She felt trapped and like she was suffocating. The only reason she was an auror was because it had been her mother’s dying wish and she felt like she had to honour that. She felt the tears begin to fall, despite the fact that she was trying to prevent them from falling. Yes Flora was doing what her mother wanted her to do but she was trapped, alone and confused and only one person seemed to understand and it was the one person that was supposed to be the enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is drawn closer to Grindelwald as her sisters, well Tina, give her a hard time, Graves is worried and Newt learns why Tina hates Flora so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Another batch of updates and I head down south to visit family soon but it shouldn't affect the update pattern. Thanks for reading and see you next week!  
> xxxxx

**Flora-Part 9:**

The days began to pass and Flora was just burying herself in paperwork or out on the streets following up leads or, and possibly the most concerning of all, down conducting one to one interviews with Grindelwald.

“Surely you have all the information you require,” the dark wizard said to Flora.

“Yes you have answered all the questions I was given but I have some questions of my own,” Flora said.

“Do you now Miss Goldstein?” Grindelwald asked.

“It's Flora,” she replied, “call me Flora.” He smirked before looking at her,

“Suits you Miss Flora,” he said, “now do you want to tell me what is going inane why your brain is in overdrive and why you escaped down here?” Flora’s eyes widened as she looked at him,

“How..?”

“Your Occlumency is slacking today,” Grindelwald said, “yes I know you've been using it against me and I'm impressed for such a young witch but something has changed and it’s affecting your ability to block me out.”

“Well if you can read my mind then you already know the answer to that,” Flora said, “so why do you need me to tell you?”

“Because I love hearing your voice,” he said honestly and looked at her leaving the witch unsure just what to tell him, adding to her already mixed up thoughts. “They blame you for your parents’ deaths don't they?” he asked, finding something clear in her thoughts.

“I never asked for them to care for me,” she sighed, “they should have just taken me to the hospital and let me get better there.”

Grindelwald just listened and began to read her mind again,

“You didn't know they were going to get sick and die. Don't ever think that,” he said.

“Stop reading my mind please,” she almost pleaded as she desperately tried to close her mind off to him, “why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because there's something about you that I can't ignore. That's the truth. Look into my eyes if you don't believe me.”

Flora didn't need to look into his eyes but she soon found herself looking into them once more and could see that he was telling the truth.”

“You are,” she whispered, “but I don't think I am.”

“You're trying to prove yourself to people that you can do things they don't think you are capable of,” he said, “you want to step out on your own but there is so much pressure on your shoulders; emotions and pressures that you should not have.” Flora looked up at Grindelwald,

“What are you trying to say?” she asked, “that you understand me? Nobody does! My own sisters hate me! They wish I'd died, they don't tell me but I'm not stupid. Tina forgets I can read her mind and Queenie tries to block me out but I'm better than her now,” she finished before rising from her chair and pacing the room. Grindelwald watched her for a few moments before getting up himself and standing so she walked into him as she paced the room.

“You need to stop. All you're going to do is drive yourself into the ground,” he said, “sit down now,” he added. Flora sighed and sat down and silently and with holding her wand she summoned the other chair so it was next to her and the dark wizard sat down in it.

Silence fell and the two sat there in silence, Flora’s mind was a blur as everything was spinning around in her head. Grindelwald looked at her before moving so he could rest a hand on her arm. She gasped at the contact and looked at him,

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Trying to calm you down,” he said, “before you have to go.”

“I don't want to,” she said softly.

“You have to,” he said moving his finger over her hand, “they'll stop you coming down here.”

“I have to see you,” she said.

“Then go and come and see me tomorrow when you can,” he said. Flora nodded before reluctantly leaving and and heading back upstairs.

Flora headed straight to the auror office as she had a patrol to complete. She opened the door and saw Graves was sat there. He was back at wok but desk bound until he was recovered enough to resume his post. Lucianna was currently heading up the aurors. He looked up as he heard footsteps.

“Flora,” he said, “where have you been?”

“Down with Grindelwald trying to see if I can understand why he chose to go after you specifically,” Flora replied grabbing her coat, “I have a connection with him. Now I need to be heading off,” she said before heading out and putting her coat on.

Queenie was heading upstairs when she walked straight into Flora.

“How are you?” she asked.

“Don't let Tina catch you talking to me,” Flora said, “she'll try and hex you.”

“Don't be like that. She's still hurting…”

“And I'm not?” Flora asked, “have either of you bothered to ask how I feel? No. All you've both done since I got back is made my life hell since I got back.” Queenie sighed,

“You're right but I can't go against Tina. You went and me and her got used to it just being the two of us. As far as she's concerned you're no longer part of the family,” she said.

“Fine. I get the message,” Flora said harshly before walking out. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh on her older sister but she was fed up of being treated the way she was.

Queenie was stood there before she spotted Lucianna and hurried up the stairs.

“Miss Goldstein!” Lucianna called before catching up with Queenie, “what did you say to Flora?”

“Nothing…I might have just said that Tina doesn't see her as part of the family anymore and that I couldn't go against Tina.”

“No wonder she's just headed out on patrol like she's holding back tears,” Lucianna said, “you and Tina need to stop this now. She's already so hurt and upset and just wants to be friends with her sisters. Now sort it out or the President and I will have to get involved,” she finished before heading up the stairs and o a desk.

“Don't you think it's time to end whatever is going on between you a and Queenie and Flora?” Newt asked as he was out on a patrol within a after the President had given permission for him to go out with her. Tina stopped and looked at Newt,

“Flora brought the dragon pox into the house, Ma and Pa caught it as they cared for her. She recovered and they didn't. She is a constant reminder that they're not here and she is. She is the reason we have no parents. The Picquery sisters took her as Lucianna lived near Ilvermorny while Queenie and I struggled. Now can we please stop talking about Flora and carry on?” she asked. Newt just nodded before following Tina as they carried on with their patrol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora makes an arrest and learns about the protection spell and her parents' sacrifice and Tina tells Newt about the Dragon Pox nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. The perks of being home alone whilst staying at your dad's is you can post updates.  
> Enjoy LM xxxxxx

**Flora-Part 10:**

They'd barely walked 10 steps when they heard a loud bang and hurried towards the direction of the noise. They were able to blend in and were surprised when they saw Flora emerging with someone that had clearly been trying to resist arrest. The youngest Goldstein nodded at Newt before heading off with the offender. She flashed a fake New York Police badge to an officer as she passed him. Tina just watched before she carried on walking.

“You know she can probably read your mind,” he said.

“Good,” Tina said and Newt realised that he was going to have to start working on Tina before the President realised he hadn't made a start on his side of the bargain.

Flora had arrived at MACUSA with the offender and was heading to the auror office to be processed. Flora knew the girl would be let off with a warning but she still had to be processed like everyone else. She was walking up the stairs when she spotted a heated discussion taking place between the Picquery sisters. She ignored them as she reached the top of the stars and led the offender away to be processed.

“Why were you selling illegal potions? Do you know the damage they can cause?” Flora asked.

“The man said they were perfectly legal and safe,” the young woman said, “I had no idea that they weren't.”

“Who was the man?” Flora asked. She knew the answer, of course, as she'd read the young woman’s mind, “unfortunately you are the one I caught selling them which means you are the one in trouble,” she said. She did feel bad though, the woman couldn't have been much older than her.

“Please no! My parents will be so disappointed in me.”

“What's your name?” Flora asked.

“Nicole,” the woman replied, “Nicole Davis.” Flora went to the the cabinet of offenders and looked for a file but there wasn't one.

“Is this your first offence Nicole?” Flora questioned and Nicole nodded, “then it'll be a warning for you and we will catch the man responsible so he cannot do this again. But let me make this clear if I catch you doing anything like this for yourself or for other people you won't get away so lightly next time. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” Nicole said and Flora began to fill out the paperwork.

Eventually Flora completed the paperwork and she looked at Nicole,

“Now remember what I told you,” she said, “any reports of trouble from you and you won't get away with it so lightly next time.” Nicole nodded,

“Thank you Miss,” she said.

“And if you need anything then send me a message. My name is Auror Flora Goldstein and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.” She called someone to come and escort Nicole from the building before heading into the corridor to go back out on patrol when she heard heard raised voices and quickly found a place to hide as she realised it was the voices of the President and Lucianna.

“She's not happy there though!” Lucianna said, “why can't she come and stay with us?”

“Because Mr. Scamander is working on a way to bring the sisters back together. I'm not going to lose two of my best aurors over something that happened years ago,” Seraphina said, “no way.”

“There's something else isn't there?” the younger sister asked. Seraphina sighed,

“When their parents died an old, kind, powerful kind of magic appeared, one that I've only ever heard of happening once before. The three cannot be harmed as long as they are living in the apartment together. Only the President of MACUSA over the years since it happened knows that.” Lucianna’s eyes had widened as she listened,

“They don't know…?” Seraphina shook her head,

“Their parents sacrificed their lives to save Flora. That's what triggered the magic to appear. It's sort of like a protection spell, a powerful one. We've all been sworn to secrecy and to keep an eye on them. As long as they live together they are protected,” she finished before carrying on to her office, Lucianna quickly following behind her. Flora was rooted to the spot in her hiding place stunned at what she'd heard.

Newt and Tina had found a café and were now sat in a corner having some lunch.

“Can I ask you something and please don't go off on one at me,” he said. Tina noticed he was nervous and looked up at him,

“I might regret this but go ahead.”

“How old were you when your parents died?” he asked before waiting for Tina to shout at him.

“I was just 10, Queenie 6 and she'd just turned 3,” Tina said, “I don't even remember how or why Flora caught it. I think one of our cousins had it and Flora caught it from them.”

Newt could tell that she was trying to fight the emotions so he held her hand and looked at her and Tina looked at him and carried on,

“Flora got extremely sick a couple of day after she visited our aunt and uncle’s place, Ma followed a few days later. Pa got sick a few days after Ma and they went out and took Flora with them and then came back. Flora began to get better a few days later…Ma died shortly after and Pa died a few hours after mum. Flora was still getting better and Queenie took care of her and told her that our parents had died when she was fully recovered. I couldn't bare to look at her.”

“So what happened when you started Ilvermony?” he asked.

“They stayed with a couple that lived locally and I stayed there durning the short holidays but Hanukkah and the summer we'd go back to New York,” Tina replied, “when Queenie started the couple moved away and Lucianna took Flora in. I had no idea why until recently and then Queenie and I washed our hands of Flora. We weren't going to be responsible for her no more.”

“Didn't you ever think about her?”

“She was a Thunderbird! I saw her everyday! I'd often escape to the Pukwudge common room to avoid her.”

Silence fell between the two and Newt held her hand still as he watched her. Clearly it was upsetting her, even after all this time.

“I understand what you're going through but have you ever stopped to think how she is feeling?” Newt asked.

“Why should I care?”

“Because she also lost her parents and probably blames herself for it. You're suffering, still grieving, but she is too.”

Tina sighed,

“I just can't forgive her for Queenie losing her parents. I'm not bothered about it anymore but Queenie did not deserve to lose her parents. I had to grow up fast. Looking after a 6-year-old and a 3-year-old wasn't easy. We had family that dropped in to help but gradually we all went to Ilvermorny they stopped worrying and left us alone.” Newt nodded as he listened,

“OK now I understand things better but just think about what I have said.” Tina nodded before going and paying for the meal and the two heads back out on patrol, Tina's words spinning around in Newt’s mind. How could he help them now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt talks to Flora, Flora and Queenie have a battle of the minds and Flora and Grindelwald's connection begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head back north tomorrow but home alone again at dad's and that means I can update.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxxx

**Flora-Part 11:**

Tina was running late with Newt and and Jacob was running late leaving Queenie and Flora alone in the apartment. It was a few days after Flora had heard the conversation between the President and her sister and she hadn't told Tina or Queenie about what she had heard. She wasn't really talking to either of them anyway.

She was deep in thought when she felt someone in her thoughts.

“Queenie get out of my head!” she thought, knowing it only be her older sister in her head.

“Sorry I don’t mean to read your thoughts. People are always easiest to read when they’re hurting,” Queenie said in her mind. They weren’t even bothering to open their mouths as they were in each other’s heads. 

“Why are you even bothering to talk to me?”

“Because you’re hurting and your thoughts are so strong and messed up.”

“Well maybe you should be looking at Tina as she’s part of the reason everything is so messed up!” Queenie was on her feet but still inside Flora’s head,

“Don’t you dare say that! She did everything she could for you!”

“Yeah until she decided to wash her hands of me!”

“That was a joint call by both of us!”

Flora just glared at Queenie; their mouths hadn’t moved the whole time they had been arguing. The two just stared at each other before the door opened and Tina walked in with both Newt and Jacob. She stopped walking when she realised what was happening.

“Mercy Lewis! Stop it you two!” she said.

“Don’t worry. We have,” Flora said before crossing the room and heading towards the door. Tina grabbed Flora’s arm and pulled her away from the door,

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said. The youngest sister just sighed and headed to her room and, to everyone’s surprise, she closed the door instead of slamming it.

Newt walked around before Queenie hurried off to make some hot cocoa for everyone. He was wondering what had been said between the two younger sisters. They couldn’t hear anything as they had walked in but could tell by the looks on the girls’ face that it had been a heated one. Queenie was also reluctant to talk about what the sisters had been arguing about. Clearly she wanted to keep the discussion private from her older sister but he didn’t understand the reason why.

Once the cocoa was made Newt grabbed the mug that was meant for him and headed in the direction of Flora’s room. He ignored the death stare that he knew Tina was giving him and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before pushing the door open and walking in to find Flora lost in her thoughts. He could tell from the look on her face that her thoughts were troubled and he rested his hand gently on her arm, causing the witch to jump.

She looked up and then sat up and accepted the mug from his outstretched hand.

“Who are you?” she asked, “Can someone please just give me an answer?”

“I will. My name is Newt Scamander and I’m a British Magizoologist that was on my way to Arizona to release Frank the Thunderbird back into his home when I got a little delayed by some of my creatures that escaped from my case. It caused a whole lot of trouble and Jacob got caught up in it, he’s a no-maj, and a boy called Credence was killed, you know that part, because he was an Obsurial.” He waited to see if Flora said anything and, when she didn’t, he continued for her,

“Tina and I were sentenced to death by your friend Grindlewald…”

“He’s not my friend…” Flora said quickly, “he’s the one that should be dead.” Newt looked at her,

“You sure about that?”

“Ignore what Queenie says. She doesn’t know half of what is going on in my head,” Flora told him, “so Grindlewald was captured by your Swooping Evil, Credence died and Jacob?”

“Was Obliviated by the Swooping Evil venom but has somehow regained his memories and is now part of the four.”

“Thank you for telling me. You’d better go before Tina and Queenie start accusing me of stuff.” Newt just watched her before he headed out of her room and closed the door.

Tina glared at Newt as he sat back down,

“Cosy little chat?” she asked.

“No actually. I gave her the answer to the question she’s wanted answering,” Newt replied, “and she says Grindlewald is not her friend and Queenie doesn’t know half of what’s going on in her head.” Queenie scoffed,

“Well that’s a lie. She keeps thinking about their last interview and she’s taking a very risky approach to finding things out from him,” she said, “it really is risky.”

Newt looked up and saw Tina looking at him before he looked away biting his lip and looking uncomfortable.

“Jacob honey, let’s head into the bedroom and give these two some space,” queenie said suddenly before pulling Jacob towards and into the sisters’ bedroom and sliding the door closed.

“What was that all about?” Jacob asked.

“Those two tripping around each other and wanting to kiss each other,” Queenie replied airily as she sat on her bed and rested a hand on Jacob’s cheek.

Tina looked at Newt,

“Well come on. We’re alone now. Come over kiss me.” Newt looked at her awkwardly before walking over to Tina.

“I want to but it has been a while…” he said before Tina kissed him softly. The kiss was awkward at first but then they began to remember how each other’s lips felt and Newt stumbled around as he wrapped his arms around Tina’s waist and held her close as they kissed. Tina giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m glad the President let you stay,” she said.

“So am I,” Newt said before just holding Tina close.

Flora had been listening to the thoughts of everyone and she felt extremely alone and uncomfortable as she sat on her bed. She was wishing she hadn’t been able to read thoughts as she really felt the odd one out. She had nobody to love or to give her love, nobody to partner up with. She knew she really was alone but also stuck where she was because of the protection spell. She laid down after finishing the cocoa and closed her eyes and began to slowly fall asleep.

She suddenly sat up when she felt someone in her thoughts that was fairly new inside her head.

“It’s ok,” she heard inside her head, “I’m here now. Somehow.” Flora gasped as she realised it was Grindlewald.

“How…?” she thought inside her head.

“When you have a connection with someone you can read their thoughts no matter how far away they are,” he replied to her thoughts, “lay down now and get some sleep.”

“OK,” Flora thought before laying down and closing her eyes, eventually breaking the connection as she fell asleep. Meanwhile Grindlewald sat in his cell smirking, knowing that he was getting Flora on his side… and fast…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Tina and Flora, Queenie and Jacob talk and Newt gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. A little late but here are updates that should have gone up on Monday!  
> Enjoy,  
> LM xxxxx

**Flora-Part 12:**

 

The days began to pass and the tension had only increased between Tina and Flora and Queenie was caught in the middle. Newt had decided that he was going to try and get Tina into the case and get through to her using the creatures and if that worked he'd get Flora alone in the apartment and then take her down to the case and see if he could start to break her down.

“Don't you hate being caught in the middle?” Jacob asked Queenie as they we at the bakery one afternoon.

“I forgave Flora ages ago. She was only three but Teenie just won't. I hate being caught in the middle but if I wasn't then they'd have killed each other by now,” Queenie said, “they're my sisters and I love them.” 

“But you wish Tina would forgive Flora?” The blonde sighed,

“Yes but I don't think that'll happen somehow. I had no idea she hated Flora this much still.” Jacob watched Queenie before pulling her close and kissing her softly causing the witch to relax at his touch.

Flora was barely at the apartment anymore. She was either out on a case, following a lead, doing paperwork or finding out things from Grindlewald. She was only arriving back very late when everyone was in bed and heading out before anyone was awake. Queenie had started leaving an enchanted hot meal in Flora’s room so she'd be able to eat something. The two of them had agreed not to tell anyone about it. Flora was beginning to feel run down but she wasn't going to let it show. What she didn't know was that Queenie had spoken to Presdient Picquery and she was fully aware of the situation. Lucianna had naturally found out and was beginning to get extremely concerned for her unofficial daughter, although she wasn't willing to say it aloud.

Sure enough when the sisters arrived at work they found Flora already engrossed in paperwork with a steaming cup of coffee on her desk. Seraphina sighed,

“Why is she doing this to herself?”

“She's always been like this remember?” Lucianna said, “remember her upper years at Ilvermorny? I think she's avoiding the situation with Porpentina.”

“That or there's something she's not telling us,” Seraphina replied.

“I can't even get inside her head.” Seraphina’s eyes widened,

“OK there seriously is something going on if you can't get inside her head. All we can do is keep an eye on her and hope she gets into some sort of normal routine or she opens up to us.”

“Nice to know I'm being talked about,” Flora said causing the sisters to jump when they heard the voice and turned to look at the young witch.

“How much did you hear?” Lucianna asked.

“A lot,” Flora replied, “don't worry about me. I'm fine. Oh yeah you may want to watch how hard you're thinking,” she said before sipping her coffee as she watched the sisters. They looked at her.

“We just care about you Flora,” Seraphina said.

“Me or the department?” Flora asked.

“Both,” the President replied before they all heard approaching footsteps. Seraphina and Lucianna turned to see who was coming.

Tina walked in a few moments later with Newt following.

“Good morning Madam President, Miss Picquery,” Tina said, ignoring Flora at the same time. Seraphina replied,

“Good morning Miss Goldstein, Mr. Scamander. Aren't you forgetting someone?”

“No I don't think so but Newt would like a word with you about an idea he's had,” Tina replied.

“We'll bring him along to my office in around 20,” Seraphina said before walking out with her sister.

Newt looked at Tina and then at Flora and could see the younger witch was trying to act like she wasn't bothered about it but Newt could tell she was. She still loved her sisters despite the way they, well Tina, treated her and just couldn't understand why. He knew very deep down Tina still loved Flora but the live was linked to grief and anger. He walked over and sat at Tina's desk and watched as Fkora was working up the courage to say something.

“Morning Tina,” Flora finally said as she placed her quill on her desk, “you OK?”

“Would be better if you weren't around,” Tina replied, “but I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon.”

“Look I get the fact you hate me for what happened, I hate myself that they're not here because of me,” Flora said, “I never asked them to nurse me. They'd have done the same if it was you or Queenie and you know it deep down. You can't hold this against me forever.” She paused to see if Tina would say anything; she hoped that she would.

“I have nothing to say,” Tina replied, “Newt and I are heading to the President’s office and so you'd better not be here when I get back,” she added before walking off with Newt, leaving Flora alone 

She didn't stay alone for long as a paper mouse appeared on her desk, she opened it and read it before grabbing her Grindlewald notebook and headed towards the elevators.

“Goldstein 3,” the elf said.

“Hey Red. Secure area please,” Flora replied and soon they were speeding down to the heart of MACUSA. Once they arrived she thanked Red and then headed off for security checks and was soon with Grindlewald again.

“Ah come in Mr. Scamander,” Madam Picquery said as she saw Newt outside her office with Tina, “thank you Miss Goldstein.” Tina headed off, no doubt to speak to Queenie. “What can I do to help you?” she asked the Magizoologist.

“Well it was an idea I had but now I'm actually here I don't think it's a good idea,” Newt replied, feeling foolish.

“I'll be the judge of that. What is your idea?”

“Well I was thinking seeing as I'm going to be her a while if there was any way that I'd be able to st up a magical creatures team here at MACUSA and train them on how to handle and care for them,” Newt explained, “Tina said you don't have anything like that over here. I just thought with everything that has happened, especially with Credence it could be an idea to consider.”

The President clearly in thought,

“And you'd be willing to run the team until they knew what they were doing?”

“Yes Madam President.”

“Have you thought of a plan to deal with the Goldstein situation?”

“Yes and I'm going to put it into action as soon as I can.”

“The I will have a word with the Ministry of Magic and sort something out. You may go.”

“Thank you Madam President,” Newt replied before rising from his chair and exiting the office. Now all he needed to do was start to sort out Tina and Flora and Newt knew that would be easier said than done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high and Flora begins to realise she's falling in love with the wizard she's meant to be ensuring pays for his crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back and glad to see the back end of January. It's such a flat month and a little depressing.  
> Anyway my update plans are the 1st and 16th of the month now so at least I can get back to regular posting.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Flora-Part 13:**

The president had stuck to her promise had had begun to select people for a Creatures department. Tina would be the connection with the auror department, which had pleased Tina greatly, until Lucianna had added Flora to the list after Graves had recommended her. The hope was that this would help Tina and Flora solve their differences.

Flora, herself, was still unaware as nobody had been able to catch her to tell her about it all. She knew about the creatures department that was being set up but she didn't know that she and Tina would be the auror department liaison. Newt had decided that he'd try and catch her at the apartment as he roughly knew everyone's schedule so he knew there would be about 20 minutes when Flora would pop back to the apartment so he apparated there to wait for her.

Sure enough Flora soon apparated into the living room over by the fire. She turned around and froze as she saw Newt stood there.

“Mercy Lewis! I thought I was alone,” she said.

“No sorry. I came back for something and I needed to talk to you about something without Tina around,” Newt said before sitting down. Flora sighed and went and sat down too,

“Well spit it out then,” she said with her arms crossed.

“Well the President has given the go ahead and a magical creatures department is being set up and is to liaise with the auror department and you in particular,” Newt said, “and Tina.”

“What?! No way! As if having to live with her isn’t bad enough. What was the President thinking?” she asked before getting to her feet and disapparating quickly away.

Seraphina was in a meeting when the door suddenly burst open.

“What the hell are you playing at?” Flora asked as she stopped in front of the President’s desk.

“Sorry about this Mr. Gold,” the President said, “this is our Flora, Flora Goldstein.”

“Youngest auror in history if I’m not mistaken,” Mr. Gold sat as he got to his feet and extended his hand, “Robert Gold from the International Confederation of Wizards.” Flora shook his hand,

“Flora Goldstein, auror and head Grindelwald interrogator.” Robert’s eyes widened,

“How old?”

“17 sir,” Flora replied.

“And you’re the one that’s stopped the major security breach here at MACUSA? The only one that’s managed to get information out of the wizard?”

“That is correct sir,” Flora confirmed.

“Well you’ve certainly landed a smart and gifted witch there Seraphina,” Robert said.

The President, herself, had been watching Flora before turning to the wizard,

“Flora’s shown magical abilities beyond her years for a number of years now,” she said, “Flora go and wait in my sister’s office and I will come and see you there as soon as I finish with Mr. Gold here.” 

“Yes Madam President. Goodbye Mr. Gold,” Flora said before exiting the room.

“She’s quite fiery isn’t she?” Robert said.

“She’s like a niece to me. My sister was already caring for her when Queenie joined Porpentina at Ilvermorny and completely took over once she realised the two had tossed the 8-year-old Flora aside after they’d blamed her for their parents’ deaths,” Seraphina explained, “although I think Queenie has forgiven Flora.”

“Porpentina Goldstein? As in the witch that exposed herself?”

“Yes the very one,” Seraphina said, “yes I do have my work cut out with them two in the auror department.”

Lucianna looked up when she heard Flora walking in,

“Sit down and with me for Seraphina,” she said, “yes she told me you were on the way.” Flora just sighed and sat down in a chair. She’d rather have been down with Grindelwald but she sure as hell wasn’t going let Lucianna read her thoughts as she’d gather what was going on. She was also struggling to keep her feelings in check. She was confused about her feelings for the dark wizard. The worst part was she knew she shouldn’t be feeling the way she was about him but she was also scared that someone would find out.

Eventually the other Picquery sister arrived and Lucianna instantly got up so her older sister could take her chair. Seraphina sat down and waved her wand and a chair appeared out of nowhere for Lucianna to sit down which she did.

“I’m guessing Porpentina told you about it then,” Seraphina said.

“Well Newt did. Tina and I aren’t talking remember?” Flora replied, “I mean Queenie is talking to me when Tina’s not around, same with Newt.”

“Well that’s progress indeed then,” Seraphina said, “she’ll come round in the end.”

“Why even get us working together when we aren’t even speaking to each other?”

“Because you both need to get over what’s happened, well she does,” Seraphina said before Flora had a chance to say something. Flora sighed,

“She won’t get over it. She would have done already if she was going to. Just forget it. I know why I have to stay there. I heard the two of you the other day.” The sisters looked at each other,

“When?” Lucianna asked.

“After I’d brought that girl in. I heard the two of you coming and hid so I heard it all. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because we didn’t want you knowing,” Lucianna said.

“You’re meant to be family! Not lie to my face! I can’t trust anyone can I?” Flora asked before rising from her chair and walking out.

“You know where she’s going don’t you?” Lucianna asked.

“Yes and she’s still getting information out of him so there’s nothing I can do really,” Seraphina sighed, “but I’m not happy about it but there’s nothing I can do about it.” Lucianna looked,

“There’s something going on but she won’t say what’s going on. I have my suspicions it involves Grindelwald but I just can’t get inside her head to confirm it.”

“I just want to know what they find to talk about,” Seraphina said, “but they’re both smart and would be able to detect something in the room. All we can do is trust Flora and her judgement. After all you raised her.”

“She’s got the Picquery levelheadedness with the Goldstein fire,” Lucianna said, “hopefully they will balance as she matures still.”

“So everyone’s been lying to me or keeping secrets or trying to pretend that I don’t exist,” Flora told Grindelwald, “so really I don’t know what to do because I have nobody to talk to.”

“You’re talking to me Miss Goldstein,” Grindelwald said, “look at me,” he said and Flora looked at him, “You are smart, beautiful and sexy and your sister is a fool for ignoring you and treating you the way she is.” Flora’s eyes widened as she heard his words,

“You…You think I’m sexy?” she asked and Grindelwald nodded,

“And beautiful and smart,” he repeated as he walked around to her side of the desk and leant against the desk in front of her, “I know you’re confused about your feelings for me,” he whispered causing Flora to gasp, “I know you better than you think I do Goldstein.” She looked at him before rising to her feet and began to close the space between them. They could feel each other’s’ breaths on their skin and their lips were inches from each other’s before they heard a knock on the door and heard Tina’s voice.

“Get out here! The President wants to see you, me and Newt now!” she said before leaving. Flora sighed before stroking Grindelwald’s cheek and leaving the interrogation room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie tells Newt about Flora and Flora leaves the appartment and Graves goes after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy second updates of the month everyone! Thanks for sticking with me with this and hope you enjoying it.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Flora-Part 14:**

“Please tell me you are being careful with Grindlewald,” Tina, of all people, said at the dinner table. It was one of those rare nights where all five were present at the same time,

“Of course I am. I'm not about to cause another security risk,” Flora said, “Do you really think I'd be that stupid?” she asked horrified.

“Well yes because really you are a Picquery,” Tina said and that caused everyone to be on edge.

“And who's fault is that?” Flora asked before Tina stood up and launched into a full on rant before that turned into silence.

Everyone turned and looked at Flora, her hands still holding her cutlery and even Tina realised what had been done.

“Wandless and non-verbal at 17?!” Queenie gasped, “Mercy Lewis that's impressive.” Flora didn't say anything but Tina soon found she had her voice back.

“Now let that be a lesson to you,” Flora said, “I can do far worse than that. You have been warned,” she said before rising from her chair and clearing her plate away.

“Flora Eliza Goldstein! Back here now!” Tina said as Flora began the walk back to her room.

“You just said I'm not a Goldstein so why should I listen to you?” Flora asked, “You’re contradicting yourself already.”

“Flora please,” Queenie said and Flora turned and looked at Queenie. Flora sighed,

“Go on then,” she said.

“You need to learn how to respect your elders, starting with me and Queenie,” Tina said.

“I already respect Queenie. You, on the other hand, have to earn my respect after the way you have treated me,” Flora replied and began to walk to her room, dodging a hex that Tina had sent her way. Clearly the oldest Goldstein had forgotten that Flora was a Legilimens.

“Forgot her being a Legilimens didn't you?” Queenie asked Tina.

“Why does she respect you more than me?” Tina asked.

“Probably because I don't hate her anymore,” Queenie said looking at her, “I mean I don't like her but I'm not nasty to her or trying to make her feel miserable. No wonder she spends a lot of time with Grindlewald. The President was right, she's still getting information out of him because she knows how he feels.”

At the mention of the detained dark wizard, Tina whipped her head around to her younger sister.

“You've seen her thoughts about him?” she asked.

“Some of them and you have nothing to worry about,” Queenie said, “She’s a little more sensible than you. Well she is,” she added quickly when she saw Tina's face, “she's beginning to understand how he works and that could be crucial in the end. We don't want to make the same mistake the British did. No offence Newt,” she added to the Magizoologist.

“None taken,” Newt replied, “it had nothing to do with me.”

Tina looked at her sister and Newt,

“I'm still not happy it's her spending so much time with him,” she said.

“That is up to the President,” Queenie said, “and I know the last thing you want to do is get on the wrong side of her again.” Tina looked at just Queenie this time,

“I'm ready for a fight if there is one. I'm not the same witch that was demoted pre-Newt arrival. I have wiser up a little, still as hot headed but a little more thoughtful.”

Flora was sat on the over side of her bedroom door and could hear every word that was being said and could read everyone's thoughts. Whereas Queenie hadn't quite managed to get her Legilimens skills under control, Flora had full control over hers and focused on one person before moving onto the next one. When she reached Tina's she was almost crying as Tina still clearly hated her even after all their years apart. She still hated herself for it and realised that she couldn't stay in the apartment, listening to Tina's thoughts so she got up and headed out of her room towards the door, ignoring everyone and headed out.

Back at MACUSA, the Picquery sisters and Graves were in a meeting with Mr. Gold when Seraphina felt a device vibrate in her robes so she pulled it out and had a look.

“Flora’s lets the apartment when she should be in her room,” she said to Lucianna.

“You have a tracker on her?” Graves asked listening.

“Yes in case anything should happen to her,” the President replied, “she is the most valuable witch in the world right now. After all she is closet to Grindlewald.”

“I'll go and get her Madam President and bring her here,” Graves said.

“Thank you Graves,” Seraphina said and Graves stood up, bowed and headed off tossing his cloak over his shoulders as he went.

Flora had no idea where she was heading; all she knew was that she had to get away from the apartment, away from Tina. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around before she carried on walking in a random direction. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realise how cold it was. If it wasn't for Queenie, Newt and Jacob she might have just run away already. Then there was Grindlewald, the only person that seemed to understand her. She was falling for him and she knew it was forbidden but she really couldn't help it.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard some footsteps quickly approaching her and she drew her wand and turned around with her wand outstretched and found herself face to face with Graves.  
“How did you find me?” she asked lowering her wand.

“Followed the magic trail,” Graves said, “You look freezing,” he added removing his cloak and rested it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her.

“Thank you,” she said softly putting her wand back in the pocket she stored it in.

“Let's get you back to MACUSA,” Graves said, “it's freezing out here.” Flora just nodded and allowed herself to be led.

Once he'd settled Flora in his office with a hot drink and in front of the fire, Graves headed back to the meeting room where the meeting was just wrapping up. Graves bowed once more as he entered the room.

“She's a little cold but settled in front of the fire in my office warming up,” Graves told the President.

“Thank you Graves,” Seraphina said, “I'll go and have a word with her soon,” she said before finishing off the meeting and making her way to Graves’ office with Lucianna.

The sisters arrived to find Flora curled up in a chair in front of the fire and under Graves’ cloak asleep.

“Right I think we should just let her sleep and talk to her in the morning. All I’m getting out of her head are the horrible thoughts she extracted from Tina’s mind,” Seraphina said, “I’ll be in my office,” she added before heading out of the office. Lucianna sighed and sat down and waved her wand. A steaming cup of coffee, her reading book and a blanket appeared from nowhere before she settled down reading and able to read Flora’s thoughts at the same time. She now knew why Newt would have such a hard time breaking down the hatred that the oldest and youngest Goldstein had for each other. Eventually she gave up reading and fell asleep herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions everywhere and Newt realises that Flora is being pushed towards Grindelwald and tries to warn Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March everyone! I'm getting better at writing updates and will be uploading my new WW fic today!  
> Thanks for the support,  
> LM xxx

**Flora-Part 15:**

Newt could see what was beginning to see that Flora was being pushed towards Grindelwald and that was dangerous.

“You two need to stop pushing her away because she is being pushed towards Grindelwald and right into his hands,” Newt said to the sisters, “and I know you don’t want that to happen.” Tina sighed,

“Neither do I but I can’t forgive her yet.”

“Well I have,” Queenie said, “she’s done her time. I’ll always side with you though Teenie. It’s always been you and me and always will be. Where is she anyway?”

“Mumbled something about going to Lucianna’s for dinner,” Tina replied, “she can do what she wants. I don’t care.”

Flora was indeed at Lucianna’s and fully intending to stay the night but Seraphina had other ideas and was currently arguing with Lucianna about it.

“Just stop!” Flora said, “I have enough of this at home and I don’t need it here too.” The two turned and looked at Flora.

“What did you just say?” Seraphina asked, being the first one to find her words.

“I said I have enough of this at home and I don’t need it here too,” Flora repeated, confused. Seraphina smiled,

“You called it home.”

“I don’t want to but it appears I have no choice,” Flora said.

“I’m sorry Flora but you know why it has to be this way,” Seraphina replied. Flora just sighed and headed over to the window.

Seraphina and Lucianna just looked at each other as Flora sat on the window sill and watched New York life pass her by.

“You know if we could change your past then we would,” Lucianna said, “you’re like family to us.”

“Then why make me stay somewhere I’m not happy?” Flora questioned, “Families are meant to stick together aren’t they?”

“You know why you can’t come and stay with us Flora,” Seraphina said.

“But one night can’t hurt can it?” Flora argued.

Lucianna looked at Seraphina,

“She has a point sis,” she said, “You know the protection charm would remain as long as she calls that place home. Come on. She needs a break.” Seraphina sighed before nodding, knowing that she wasn’t going to win,

“Fine. One night only. I’ll get a message to Queenie as she seems to be the more reasonable of the older Goldsteins,” she said before heading off to send a message to Queenie.

Flora felt like she could cry of happiness as she continued to watch the New Yorkers passing by below them. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm and it made her jump. She turned and saw Lucianna by her side,

“Told you she’d back down eventually. Shame it can’t be more than one night, still one night is better than nothing. You get a break at least.”

“Thanks. I don’t remember her being this harsh and strict,” Flora said, her eyes back looking out of the window.

“Becoming the President has changed her and all this stuff with Grindlewald has got her on edge. Why does he like you so much?” The teenager sighed,

“I have no idea,” she said eventually, “just seems weird that I’m the only one that’s been able to crack him open though. I can never understand what’s so special about me when Tina says I’m just a burden.”

“You are anything but,” Lucianna said quickly, “you’re a talented witch that just happens to be the correct age at the correct time, the most crucial time,” she added, “all these changes wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for you.”

“Flora should be back by now,” Queenie observed going over to the open window and looking out of it.”

“Stop obsessing over where Flora is,” Tina said, “she’s big enough to care for herself…” she said before spinning around as a silver ball appeared in the middle of the living room.

“Queenie,” came the voice of MACUSA’s President, “Flora is staying at Lucianna’s for tonight only. She’ll be back tomorrow night.” Queenie nodded and the ball faded into nothing.

“Well that suits me just fine,” Tina said, “shame it can’t be permanent.”

“And you fully well know why that can’t be,” Queenie said, “so don’t start on about that again. I can read your thoughts Teenie.”

“Well stop!” Tina said before heading off to her’s and Queenie’s room. Newt and Queenie exchanged glances before the latter headed towards his case.

“Can I come?” Queenie asked.

“Sure, would be nice to have some help,” he said before descending down into the case to attend to his Creatures. Queenie followed soon after leaving Tina to do whatever she wanted to.

Flora was now sat with a book open and a notebook with her Auror notes in. She was still perfecting her craft as one would say. She was skilled enough to be where she was but she still needed to learn some stuff that would improve her skillset and the Picquery sisters knew that Flora hadn’t really been able to work at the apartment so let her work over by the window. It was better for Flora to do some work than not at all.

“So you forgive Flora then?” Newt asked Queenie.

“As far as I’m concerned she’s done her time and suffered just as much as we have. Why make her suffer any more than she already has?” Queenie asked, “She’s still our little sister, despite Tina wishing otherwise. It’s because of Flora that the protection charm exists and we are safe. So in some ways it’s a good thing. Of course I wish that we still had our parents but they’re still here protecting us.”

“I had no idea you felt that way,” Newt said, £does Tina know?” Queenie shook her head,

“No and I’d rather it stay that way.”

“But…”

“No buts Newt.” The Magizoologist sighed and nodded.

Flora was now laid on Lucianna’s bed doing her work when she suddenly felt that she was no longer alone. Grindelwald had finally managed to track her down and enter her mind.

_“You found me then,” she thought._

_“It took me a while but I found you in the end,” came the reply, “where are you?”_

_“Not at the apartment and that’s what matters,” Flora thought putting her pen down, “away from Tina.”_

_“So where are you then?”_

_“At a friend’s place, well sort of family,”_ Flora thought and tried to think of the correct way to say it when she remembered Grindlewald was inside her head.

_“Lucianna Picquery’s apartment… look we’re left alone now when you come and visit. We need to find a way to remove the Swooping Evil venom and then replace them in exactly the same position as they were before. Can you find a way?”_

_“Of course I can,” Flora thought._

_“Then I bid you goodnight,”_ Grindelwald thought.

_“Goodnight Gellert,”_ Flora thought before feeling the connection breaking. Grindelwald was sat in his cell smirking. His plan to escape was beginning to take shape.


End file.
